Tony's Evolution Part IV: Beginning S6 Focus
by Betterbuddy
Summary: This is the fourth part to the Tony's Evolution series set in S6. This takes place between Agent Afloat & Capitol Offense, as Tony re-adjusts to being back on the team in D.C.. The chapters are centered around Tony's behavior and team bonding.
1. Chapter 1

Previously on NCIS

S6's Agent Afloat

DiNozzo: "Reassigned to D.C. effective immediately."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs returned to his desk as he watched his newly reunited team leave in the elevator. He looked up again to the stairs to see Vance peering down at him. As Vance continued down the stairs, Gibbs sighed and returned both a suspicious and angry glare at him.

"What are you doing, Leon?" Gibbs asked, as Vance approached his desk.

"You know, if you had actually looked in those agents' files, this. . ." Vance started to say with a mischievous grin.

"What was DiNozzo's mission? If it wasn't punishment, then what was the reason? There is no way you could have anticipated what happened on the Seahawk today." Gibbs said.

"You're right." Vance answered quickly and coolly. "There was no secret mission for DiNozzo, while he was afloat." Vance finally offered as he continued to feel the radiated Gibbs' stare. Gibbs could not hide his surprised and confused look from that confession.

"You asked me if I thought -- DiNozzo screwed the pooch in L.A." Vance's expression softened as he looked at Gibbs. "Do you think he did, Gibbs?" Vance asked directly.

"What!" Gibbs barked angrily. "I was the one fighting you to get him back. . ."

"Time for you to have a heart to heart with DiNozzo, then." Vance said quickly.

"I already told DiNozzo it wasn't his fault." Gibbs staring into Vance's eyes and closing the gap between them.

After an uncomfortable silence, Vance's expression softened again. "I sent him to sea, to avoid losing him as an agent."

Gibbs expression did not change, as he continued to stare at Vance.

"He blames himself. Nothing that is said will ever change that." Vance offered. The Gibbs' stare lightened for a moment as Gibbs looked down nodding in agreement.

"He resigned didn't he?" Gibbs looked at Vance with a surprised and irritated look.

"I told him if he wanted to quit. He would have to go to you to quit." Vance said. Gibbs's eyes widened in surprised.

"So you sent him to sea. . .?" Gibbs asked still in surprise. ". . .how did you think that complete isolation would help?"

"Well, he didn't quit, did he?" Vance responded somewhat nervously as he continued to receive the Gibbs' stare.

"It was for over four months. That was a punishment. He'll see it as a punishment." Gibbs shot back at Vance. Vance returned an angry glare as he started to edge away.

"A few good headslaps would have worked so much better, right?" Vance shot back as he walked away.


	2. First Day Back

**Monday Morning**

Tony reached for his apartment door to find Ziva standing there waiting for him.

"Ziva?' Tony said with a startled, jump backwards by how she was just standing there waiting for him.

"Tony." Ziva responded.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked. "I didn't hear you knock. . ."

"I did not. I was just waiting for you. I thought we might ride together to work this morning." Ziva offered with a smile.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Good idea." Tony responded with a slight laugh.

"Why does your furniture still have plastic on it? Have you not been here since I dropped you off on Friday? When will the electricity be turned back on?" Ziva asked curiously looking around suspiciously.

"Yeah. . .I guess I have just been slow at settling back in." Tony answered quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"Ready?" Ziva responded, but not missing how Tony had dodged the question and how uncomfortable he was.

As Ziva and Tony rode toward NCIS headquarters, Ziva finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Tony?" Ziva interrupted Tony undirected stare out the window. "Why did you not call me while I was in Israel?" She asked curiously.

Tony snickered then quickly gave her a serious look back. "Why are you still assuming that I didn't?" Tony responded and then looked back at her.

Ziva's expression quickly changed, and she gave him a confused stare.

"I called several times Ziva. I used the number that you gave McGee and Gibbs. After I gave my name, my calls would never make it through." Tony answered. Ziva gave him a questioning and almost unbelieving stare.

"What?" Ziva finally responded. ". . .really!?" She responded again. Tony continued to look back, showing her that he was being serious. He finally looked down and returned to his blank stare out of the window. "Who did, uh, . . .who answered, when you called?" Ziva asked.

"It doesn't matter now, anyway." Tony offered. Ziva just shook her head in confusion and sat in silence the rest of the trip. She kept looking over at Tony, who was just quietly, staring out the window.

As Ziva and Tony were getting out of the lift, Gibbs and Abby were coming from the break room.

"Good Morning," Gibbs said to them as they approached.

"Tony!" Abby screamed and went to hug him again. Gibbs and Ziva just smiled as they all headed toward the squad room.

"So are you all settled back in your apartment?" Abby asked Tony as he sat down back at his desk.

"Actually, all his furniture is still covered with plastic, and he has no electricity." Ziva quickly interrupted in an accusing way as she watched for Tony's reaction. Gibbs and Abby both noticed Tony's uncomfortable reaction to Ziva's revelation.

"You are planning to stick around aren't you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs tried to ask jokingly as he looked down at his keyboard and now getting increasingly worried after the conversation he had with Vance.

"Of course, Boss." Tony snickered and answered nervously.

"Hey Tony." McGee said as he entered the squad room.

"McGoo!" Tony said loudly, quickly redirected the conversation. Gibbs looked back up at Tony again, as his cell phone rang.

"I need to see you." Vance said to Gibbs.

"On my way." Gibbs quickly got up and continued to watch his team engage in conversation as he headed for Vance's office.

As Gibbs reached his office, he reluctantly entered, which did not go unnoticed by Vance. Vance stood up behind his desk.

"Look Gibbs." Vance said avoiding eye contact. "You do an excellent job managing your team." Vance said looking down at the floor, giving Gibbs sideway glances. ". . . The point I am trying to make is I won't interfere like that ever again. It was just that you were doing your own grieving. . .and I won't interfere again."

Gibbs acknowledged Vance's apology and continued to stare at him.

"Is that why you called me up here?" Gibbs finally asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

"No." Vance turned and looked at Gibbs again. "I have an unusual assignment for you and your team."

Gibbs stepped closer and sat down interested in what Vance was about to offer.

"I'm listening, Director." Gibbs gave a slight smile, as Vance sat back down in his chair.

"I need you to protect a witness and his family this week, before he has an opportunity to testify. They live in Long Island. Here is the address. Basically, just have your team spend the week at the estate. It is gated with a security system." Vance handed Gibbs a file, which further explained their assignment. Gibbs stood up and nodded, as he headed for the door.

Gibbs returned to the bullpen to find that Abby had left and that the rest of his team was sitting uncharacteristically quietly at their desks, since DiNozzo was back.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs said as he went to his desk.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"We are going to Long Island to protect a witness." As Gibbs said this, all three of them watched for Tony's reaction. Tony first looked up in surprise to what Gibbs said and noticed that all three of them were watching him.

"What?" Tony asked nervously as he looked at them.

"You're going home, again." Gibbs said watching Tony.

Tony gave a quick laugh. "I haven't lived there in over a decade, Boss."

"Your father lives there." Gibbs said with slight grin, which made Tony shift uncomfortably under his glare. They then started to head for the elevator.

"You did tell your father that you are no longer an agent afloat, yes?" Ziva asked with a grin, while giving Tony a sideways glance.

"He never knew I was one to begin with." Tony answered, which caused all three of them to turn and look at him in shock. Tony chuckled nervously and looked down, still feeling them staring at him in surprise.


	3. First Case

"McGee." Gibbs announced as he threw the keys. "you ride with Ziva. Here is the address." Gibbs turned and headed for the second car.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said, not looking at him. Tony followed Gibbs and got into the passenger side.

After driving for twenty minutes, Gibbs finally looked over at his unusually quiet passenger. "So you don't want to see your dad while you are in Long Island?" Gibbs asked and watched Tony's reaction.

"No, I wouldn't mind seeing him. But, he isn't there right now." Tony answered, avoiding eye contact with Gibbs.

"Really? Why don't you talk about him anymore? I don't think I have heard you talk about him in over a year." Gibbs asked, but Tony did not respond. "Is there a reason?"

Tony finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "He hasn't been the same since his last divorce**_."_** Tony explained still avoiding eye contact.

Gibbs nodded in understanding as he watched Tony. Then he turned and looked quietly out the window.

"Tony." Gibbs said sharply. Tony quickly turned to look at him. Then Gibbs' cell phone rang, as Gibbs finally got his attention.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs answered, irritated at the timing. "Yeah, we are just supposed to babysit, McGee, that is all. We will be stationed at the witness' Long Island estate." Tony watched as Gibbs answered the cell phone call. As Gibbs pocketed his cell phone, he noticed that Tony had still been looking at him.

"Boss?" Tony asked curiously. "What did you want to say to me?"

Gibbs was surprised that Tony did not try to dodge the conversation, once Gibbs had been distracted.

"Are you all right?" Gibbs finally asked.

Tony turned to face him again. "Couldn't be happier." Tony replied with a big smile. Gibbs parked behind McGee on the street near the estate.

"What is the deal with your apartment, then?" Gibbs asked watching Tony's reaction.

"I just haven't had time, yet." Tony answered maintaining eye contact with Gibbs.

"Time." Gibbs retorted. "You haven't had time to contact the electric company? You could do that right now." Gibbs said in an accusing manner. The smile started to leave Tony's face.

Gibbs continued to treat Tony with his suspicious and hard stare. Tony looked back uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"It is nothing job-related." Tony finally answered. "No more secret, solo, missions. I swear, Boss." Tony looked directly at Gibbs to assure him. Both of them exited the car and approached Ziva and McGee, who were already talking to the family.


	4. Team Bonding

"Why do you keep pacing like that, DiNozzo? You are making me nervous." McGee finally pointed out to Tony, as they remained in their posts in the lower level of the estate. Tony continued to pace faster, after McGee's comment.

"Why did my first case back as a field agent have to be another protection detail?" Tony mumbled irritably. As McGee heard Tony's confession, he quickly turned and noted Tony's body language as well. He stood up and walked into Tony's path.

"Tony." McGee said. Tony turned and waved him off.

"DiNozzo, your watch is over. Get some sleep." Gibbs directed as he entered the room.

"But, I thought I was here another two hours. . .?" Tony started to argue, but then stopped when Gibbs sat down. "Yes, Boss." He then exited the room, giving a small smile to McGee.

"Boss, did you hear . . ." McGee started to say but stopped when he felt he was being a snitch.

"I heard what DiNozzo said, McGee." Gibbs answered even without hearing the question.

"Is he ever. . ." McGee started and stopped again.

"He'll be fine." Gibbs answered again without hearing the question, looking away from McGee.

"Why did Vance give us this assignment?" McGee sat down and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs just turned his head and did not answer.

"It just seems almost too easy of an assignment for us." McGee pointed out. "Maybe, I am. . ."

"No. You're right McGee. There was only one threat made against this man's life, and that person is now dead. I actually do not know why this man needs to be protected at all. But, still, stay on your guard." Gibbs answered.

"Yes, Boss." McGee nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tony." Ziva whispered in the hallway upstairs. Tony turned to face Ziva, who was coming out of the bathroom. "Is it my watch all ready. I must have. . ."

"No. The Boss called me off." Tony said in an almost hurt tone, as he approached her. "You don't have to stand watch for another two hours." Ziva nodded and then looked at him suspiciously.

"Tony. I am sure Gibbs. . ." Ziva started to say.

"It's okay Ziva. I know everyone is just bored on this assignment, and I think he heard me messing with McGee. Ziva smiled and they continued to walk down the hallway.

"So did you grow up in a house like this?" Ziva asked.

"Similar." Tony answered quickly and then redirected the conversation.

"Sooooo. How was it being back in Israel?" Tony asked.

"Mmmm. I actually only spent about a month in Israel. Then I started my mission." Ziva said without going into any real detail. Tony smiled and nodded, then entered his room. Ziva turned and went back to her room. As she stepped into her doorway, she heard glass break, coming from Tony's room. She went for her weapon and headed toward Tony's room.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled through the door. She could hear Tony run for the door.

"Shh! You'll wake up the family." He said in a panic. "I just dropped something. It's fine."

"What!" Ziva said, still loudly, as she put away her weapon. Ziva pushed her way through the door. "Tony, your hand is bleeding."

"Yeah, I started picking up some of the glass." Tony responded as he tried to keep Ziva away from the glass. Ziva turned and gave Tony an angry and suspicious look.

"I smell alcohol, DiNozzo." Ziva said angrily. She then noticed the pieces of the broken flask on the floor.

"Tony!" She said.

"I know. I didn't have any. I swear, but I didn't know if I could make it through the whole week—you know." Tony said, very sincerely. Tony then turned to her looking very scared. Ziva knew there had not been alcohol on his breath. Any one of them would have noticed it, if he had been drinking.

"Please don't tell Gibbs." Tony said with a cringe.

"When we return to D.C., you will start attending A.A. meetings." Ziva demanded. ". . .and then I will not tell Gibbs."

Tony shook his head, avoiding eye contact. Ziva then went to help Tony clean up the mess.

"Tony, you need to stop blaming yourself for this." Ziva looked directly at Tony.

"I wasn't. I am just a klutz." Tony said with a smile.

"You know what I am saying. Jenny's death was not your fault. I was there too, you know." Ziva said. Tony looked away and nodded.

"I am going to try to relieve McGee, now. Will you be all right?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, thanks. . .for your help." Tony looked back and smiled.

"You are not mad at me, about the ultimatum?" Ziva asked with a concerned look.

"No, no I am not. You're right. I probably need to go. Both of my parents were alcoholics, you know? Can that be hereditary?" Tony said, but turned away not expecting a response. Ziva gave a sorrowful smile at the back of him. Then, she left Tony's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I apologize--even though I proofread several times, I am still finding/fixing some minor editing errors.


	5. Team Bonding2

"Ziva, what are you doing here already? You don't need to be down here for over an hour." Gibbs pointed out, as she entered the room.

"Oh, I was not sleeping. I will relieve you McGee." Ziva said, as she sat down on the other side of Gibbs.

"Well, thank you, Ziva." McGee said, as he made his exit. Ziva turned to face Gibbs, who seemed to be sniffing her.

"Do I smell alcohol?" Gibbs asked with a partial grin. He was giving Ziva the strong Gibbs' stare.

"Uhhhh, you know, I thought the sheets in the bed that I have been sleeping in, smelled like alcohol." Ziva nervously lied to Gibbs. She gave a partial laugh and looked down to avoid his gaze, hoping that he did not know that she was lying.

Gibbs noticed how uncomfortable she was, but he also knew that he was talking to Ziva, who rarely drank at all. He gave a slight nod, and he decided to continue to watch the security cameras they had installed at the estate.

"Has there been any movement out there? Anything that we need to be concerned about?" Ziva asked as she looked intently at the cameras.

"Nope. Nothing." Gibbs said as he continued to look at the screens.

"Ziva." Gibbs turned and looked at her. "When did Vance actually give you your assignment, was it before or after he split up the team?"

"After. I did not receive mission details until I was in the Mossad office with my father. It was actually my father that gave me the mission details." Ziva answered, then looked at him curiously.

"Did he ever share our mission details with you?" Ziva asked and watched as Gibbs shook his head.

"I really thought, at first, that we were being punished for how we handled Director Shepard's death." Ziva confessed sadly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You didn't cause her death. Did you know that she was dying?" Gibbs asked.

"Jenny? Are you serious? She was sick?" Ziva asked in confusion.

"Ducky said it was a better way. . ." Gibbs explained and stopped. Ziva continued to stare at him in confusion.

After sitting in silence, Ziva turned to Gibbs. "Did Tony, ever share with you the assignment that Vance gave him?" Ziva asked. Gibbs turned to look at Ziva interested.

"No." Gibbs answered looking at her strongly. "What did he say to you?" Gibbs asked, hoping that maybe there was a purpose that Tony was sent afloat, after all. Then, Ziva just shook her head. They turned back to the security cameras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, you're still awake." McGee said as he entered the same room that Tony was in. Tony was laying on his back on one of the beds in the room, watching as McGee entered.

"Hey, what's new—McGoo?" Tony said, as he continued to watch McGee find the other bed in the room. McGee laid down and saw that Tony was still watching him.

"Well, I uh. . . had the second novel published while you were an agent afloat. Though after what happened with my obsessed fan. . .I basically re-wrote the whole mystery." McGee said, noticing that Tony was still listening and had not gotten mad about his mentioning of the novel.

"That was McSmart." Tony added.

"I'll have to give you a copy of that." McGee said with a nod. "Uh, and I have been dating a woman that I met at my coffee shop for nearly two weeks now."

"Way to go, McStud!" Tony said with a smile. McGee squinted at Tony for a moment.

"Tony? Are you. . ." McGee started to ask Tony if he was all right but then redirected the question. "What is new with you?"

"Just happy--not to be an agent afloat anymore." Tony answered quickly. A few minutes later, Tony could hear McGee quietly snoring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs made his way down the hallway to where both McGee and Tony were sleeping. He knocked and entered quickly.

"Hey, you two, we need to take our witness to the courthouse." Gibbs said, while he stared at an already awake and dressed Tony, who was standing right in front of him. Tony nodded at Gibbs.

Hey McSleepy, time to have your McCoffee. It is McTime to get up." Tony said as he threw his bag over his shoulder. As he did that, he could hear Gibbs sniffing. Tony froze in fear, and he guessed that somehow the spilled alcohol had gotten on his bag. Gibbs eyed the bag and eyed DiNozzo, who was nervously staring at the floor. Gibbs did not even blink as he continued to stare at DiNozzo.

"We will be in the living room, McGee." Gibbs said as he indicated to Tony that he should lead the way. As they started down the hallway, Gibbs grabbed Tony by the arm and pulled him around so that he could see him.

"Tony." Gibbs said as he forced eye contact. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Tony almost frantically shook his head. Gibbs grabbed the bag from Tony's shoulder and opened it. Tony looked away in shame and started to grip his stomach. Gibbs zipped his bag back up after he did not find anything of concern. Then he handed the bag back to Tony, who was now gripping his stomach and breathing heavier.

"Tony?" Gibbs came closer in concern.

"I am going to be sick." Tony said as he turned and ran for the bathroom. Gibbs followed him and listened as Tony vomited. After a few moments, Tony came back out to the hallway, looking down and ashamed.

"Sorry about that Boss." Tony said. Gibbs approached him, forcing eye contact with the Gibbs' stare.

"You all right?" Gibbs asked. "Did you get any sleep last night at all?" Gibbs asked, when he noticed Tony's bloodshot eyes.

"Of course I slept." Tony answered, slightly irritated. Gibbs raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "No, I didn't sleep for even a second."

"How come?" Gibbs asked. "Why did you suddenly get sick? Does it have something to do with our protection detail?"

"Noooo. I'm fine, Boss. I am sorry. . ." Tony started to say, as he pointed toward the bathroom. "I am sorry about what happened in there. It won't happen again." Gibbs smirked in disbelief and shook his head.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the shoulders and forced eye contact again. "I am going to say this again because you obviously didn't hear me the first time. It _was not_ your fault." Tony gave a confused squint, at first to Gibbs' comment. Then, he nodded in understanding. McGee opened the door and was surprised that both of them were still in the hallway.

"Everything all right?" McGee asked looking back and forth at both of the men.

"Fine." Both Gibbs and Tony said in unison. They then both turned and headed for the living room in silence.


	6. Conclusion

"So how did everything go with the witness?" Vance asked Gibbs.

"Fine. Not one problem at all." Gibbs said with a suspicious Gibbs' stare.

"Did you have the opportunity to get re-acquainted with your team?" Vance asked. Gibbs' suspicious stare changed to an irritated one.

"Was that what this assignment was about?" Gibbs asked. "I thought you said you wouldn't interfere with how I managed my team." Gibbs stood up as he accused Vance.

"I didn't interfere with how you managed your team, Gibbs." Vance responded coolly.

"I wouldn't be _needing_ to become re-acquainted with any members of my team, if you hadn't split them up to begin with." Gibbs shot back.

"Did you talk to DiNozzo?" Vance asked. Gibbs did not answer, but he looked down for a moment.

"I am going to share something with you Gibbs. Did you ever get a sense as to how badly that La Grenouille affair affected DiNozzo? I am amazed he was able to work for Director Shepard at all after that whole ordeal. DiNozzo never should have been assigned to protect her in L.A., especially so soon after he was accused of murder during Fornell's investigation. She took her personal leave and then the first order that she gave was for DiNozzo to accompany her to L.A. with Ziva." Vance continued to replay the events leading up to Jenny Shepard's death. "DiNozzo won't admit to you that he sensed a problem from the start, with how Shepard ordered them off, but he thought it was another one of her personal agendas."

"So why are you telling me this now?" Gibbs let out a very audible sigh as he turned away.

"She was dying." Gibbs added in irritation, as he turned to face Vance again.

"I know." Vance said softly.

"And, so did DiNozzo." Vance added, which surprised Gibbs. "Doesn't change anything for him."

"Are we done here?" Gibbs asked in irritation.

"I thought you would want to know this, Gibbs?" Vance said in surprise.

"I do. But, it still doesn't explain why you keep meddling with my team!" Gibbs angrily shouted.

"Talk to DiNozzo, Gibbs." Vance said as he looked back down at the file on his desk. Gibbs gave Vance one last hard stare and left.

As Gibbs approached the bullpen, he heard Tony talking on the phone as Ziva watched from her desk. "And, what time are those meetings. . .okay, thanks." Tony asked into the phone. Ziva looked back down, as Gibbs approached, which activated Tony's "Gibbs is approaching" radar. "Thanks, you are the MAN." Tony added before hanging up the phone. Gibbs grinned at him as he went to his desk.

"Did you remember to call the electric company, too?" Gibbs asked, looking directly at Tony.

"Uh, yeah, I did, Boss." Tony answered with an uncomfortable smile and nod.

"And, all the other utilities?" Gibbs asked watching him closely.

"Called all of them." Tony answered with a nod. He tried to look down, but he noticed that Gibbs was still watching him.

"Uh, . . .Gibbs?" Ziva tried to redirect Gibbs' attention. "What did Vance have to say? Is there more to this assignment?" She asked.

"Nope." Gibbs answered, as he continued to watch Tony. "He just wanted to give us all a chance to become reacquainted with each other." Gibbs said with an awkward smile, which caused both Ziva and Tony to laugh in disbelief to the whole idea. Gibbs finally looked away from Tony, as McGee passed by.

"You guys can all go home. There really isn't much to put into our reports." Gibbs said as he turned on his desk light. With that being said, both Ziva and McGee rushed to clear their desks.

"Good Night!" They said in unison as they made their way to the elevator.

"Good Night." Vance added as he approached from behind them and followed them into the elevator.

"Tony? Are you coming?" Ziva yelled back to him, noticing that he hadn't left his desk.

"No. Not yet. Good night." Tony yelled back to them. After the elevator doors closed, Tony turned and looked at Gibbs, who was once again watching him.

"Boss? Is there something you want to tell me or ask me?" Tony bluntly asked with a chuckle, as he continued to feel the Gibbs' stare.

"Oh, I am not sure, Tony. I am not sure what to ask. You say everything is fine. But, you have hardly said a word to me, since you have been back. You were the first one done, when we were writing reports. You were totally focused on this assignment all week. You were extremely pleasant to McGee. Very un-DiNozzo like." Gibbs said and waited for a reaction.

"Is . . .that such a bad thing?" Tony answered with a nervous stutter.

"I thought I was getting DiNozzo back." Gibbs said, watching as Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Who are you?" Gibbs asked, which caused Tony to laugh. When Gibbs didn't laugh with him, Tony shifted uncomfortable after hearing Gibbs' words.

"Boss." Tony said loudly. "Come on, I am not being a complete stranger, here." Tony replied defensively.

"No. You're just acting like you're walking on eggshells around me." Gibbs said and sat back in his chair in frustration just waiting for another one of Tony's defensive responses. Tony looked down away from Gibbs. Then Gibbs noticed that Tony seemed to be looking around the building to make sure that everyone really had left.

"Boss. You know, when I told you that I wasn't involved in anymore secret, solo missions. . ." Tony started to say, then briefly looked at Gibbs as he made his confession. "I lied." Tony could hear the audible sigh that Gibbs gave as he looked up at the ceiling in frustration.

"It wasn't while I was afloat, though." Tony continued. Gibbs turned in surprise of Tony's last statement. Tony started to stare blankly at the floor as he continued. "I was ordered to cover up the murder."

Tony admitted with tears forming in his eyes. At first Gibbs was totally dumbfounded by what Tony was referring to, but then he realized there was only one that he could be talking about. Tony turned to face Gibbs, who sat straight back up in his chair and was intently listening.

"I was ordered to clean up the blood splatter on the yacht and hide the gun that killed La Grenouille. To. . .to make it look like a suicide."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted from his desk. Tony cringed and looked down. Gibbs noticed that he was holding his stomach again. Gibbs looked away and cursed, as he shook his head.

"She murdered someone, and you helped her cover it up! What is wrong with you!?" Gibbs stood up and yelled.

"It was Vance." Tony admitted in a whisper looking down in shame. "Vance ordered me to cover it up."

"Vance gave the order?" Gibbs was taken aback, while trying to process the details. "But, she killed La Grenouille?"

"Vance called me that night and told me to go to the yacht."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said again in anger.

"I was just. . .obeying an order, Boss." Tony said in an unconvincing tone as he continued to stare at the floor in front of him. Gibbs shook his head, overwhelmed with anger and disbelief.

"Obeying an order. . .just like I did in L.A." Tony added as he let his head fall into hands. Gibbs watched as Tony then jumped to grab his garbage can and began vomiting.

"I'm sorry, Boss. I know I said I wouldn't do this again. I'm. . .just excuse me for a minute. I'll be right back." Tony said as he grabbed the garbage can and headed for the bathroom. Gibbs watched him leave, and then he sat back down in his chair, trying to digest all the details. Gibbs watched as Tony came back and sat down at his desk. Tony then stood up and walked over Gibbs' desk. He set his badge on the desk.

"It . . ." Tony started to say as he made his attempt to resign.

"Oh no you don't!" Gibbs jumped up and shouted. "Didn't I tell you years ago that, if you turn this in to me that you better mean it?" Gibbs yelled.

Tony gave a nervous chuckle. "I do mean it, Boss." Gibbs picked up Tony's badge and tried to hand it back.

"But, I wish I had done it back when you did." Tony looked down. "I would have avoided this whole nightmare." Tony continued to look down and confess sadly. Gibbs sighed and examined Tony, after his last comment.

"You are not quitting, Tony." Gibbs ordered. Tony looked up in surprise. "And, I _retired_!"

"Was that an order?" Tony asked, looking scared, as Gibbs forced Tony's badge back in his hand.

"Boss. . .are you planning to fire me instead?" Tony looked down.

"Nope." Gibbs answered, with a slight mischievous grin. "Are you keeping any more secrets from me?"

"Ah, no, Boss. I have barely been able to handle this one." Tony responded. Gibbs treated Tony to another strong and long Gibbs' stare.

"This is why you were sent afloat, wasn't it?" Gibbs asked in realization. ". . .Vance was worried that you would tell me."

"No. I was actually sent to Bagdad, when Vance was worried that I would tell you." Tony looked directly at Gibbs. "He wanted me to have a talk with you ever since I got back from the Seahawk. I think he wanted me to tell you about all of this. You make him nervous, Boss. Though, I am sure that I don't need to tell you that. And, not that-that is a bad thing. . ." Gibbs cocked his head at Tony indicating that he needed to stop.

Tony then gave a slight laugh. "Honestly, I don't know why he made me an agent afloat. If he was worried about me talking, you were grieving at the time. I never would have picked that moment to tell you." Tony admitted.

Gibbs cocked his head and gave an irritated look at Tony. "Tony, we were all grieving." Gibbs stared at Tony a minute. Tony nodded then went back over to his desk.

"Want to go out for a drink?" Gibbs offered.

"Uuuuuuuh, Boss. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't. I am giving up alcohol." Tony said looking down and cringing.

"Really?" Gibbs responded. Gibbs was about to inquire but stopped when he believed he already knew the answer. "Want to help me with the boat, instead?"

"Okay." Tony smiled and quickly turned to grab his coat. As they got into the elevator, Gibbs looked at Tony again.

"Are you planning on giving your dad a call now?" Gibbs asked. Tony smiled and looked down nervously.

"Yeah, I really should. I haven't been able to talk to him, since I. . .you know, screwed up so bad." Tony began to say. "He always knows when I have made a mistake. It is like he feeds off of it. And after all that happened. . ."

"Give him a call, Tony."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you so much for reading and for your wonderful, constructive feedback!

I would love to know the real reasons to all of these burning, unanswered questions.

This show has been dedicated to solving every mystery down to the very, last tiny, forensic detail for the last six years.

And yet, there are still parts to the La Grenouille storyline that remains a mystery to me.


	7. Epilogue

Next Morning

"What happened to you last night?" Gibbs asked as he was about to pass the elevator, as Tony emerged.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"Well, when I invited you over last night, I thought you would have stayed longer than fifteen minutes." Gibbs explained and waited for Tony's reaction.

"I was just worried, that you might change your mind about me not quitting or . . ." Tony started to say.

Gibbs waved his finger in front of him. "Won't happen." Tony looked down as he said that and nodded.

"You can relax now. And, do something about your stomach flu, will ya? You were holding your stomach the whole fifteen minutes that you were in my basement." Gibbs continued to stare at Tony.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs quickly said into his phone after it rang.

"I need to see you. There is a Naval Officer's body that was found in a creek." Gibbs heard Vance say. Gibbs closed his phone and continued to stare at Tony for a moment.

"I want DiNozzo back." Gibbs ordered.

"On it, Boss." Tony said as Gibbs started to turn away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part V has already been started.


End file.
